SOTM Fic#1: Q-Chan's Nightmare
by Prisca
Summary: Proof that you CAN listen to too much White Reflection!


Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Note: This was just a really weird idea I came up with out of the blue (hence the title: Spur Of The Moment Fic ^_^)  
after listening to Just Communication and White Reflection about 350 times in one sitting . If I get positive feedback, I may do a  
series of these. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :^)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTM Fic# 1: Q-chan's Nightmare!  
  
  
*Everything is shrouded in a deep haze. Quatre is trying to navigate through this deep fog with great difficulty*  
Quatre: Where am I. . .? How'd I even get here? Wait--is that a light I see?  
*Sure enough, a thin spot of light is spotted ahead. Filled with relief, he makes his way to the light source. Right before  
he reached it, everything becomes dark.*  
Quatre: Oh no, it went out, now what do I do??  
*Sighing, he sits down dejectedly. After a few minutes he hears some muffled sounds, followed by an unmistakable scream.*  
Quatre *thinking*: Hey, that sounds a lot like Wufei!  
*Quatre gets up, but before he can take a step, someone runs into him and knocks him onto his back.*  
Quatre: Hey, who are you?  
Mysterious Person: QuatrethankgoodnessIfoundyouthere'ssomethingterriblywrongwithHeeroandDorothyandTrowadissaperared--OW!!  
*The mysterious person stops talking as he suddenly flies backwards. Quatre sits up and is able to barely perceive a face in   
front of him.*  
Quatre: Duo, is that you. . .?   
Duo *nodding*: Wu-man's here too. . .OW!! Hey stop that! I don't tug on your little pigtail!  
Wufei: Hmph.  
Quatre: Do you two have any idea what's going on here?   
Duo: Uh-uh, we're just as much in the dark as you are.  
*Wufei groans and rolls his eyes at Duo's pun.*  
Quatre: By the way, why is it so dark? I mean, I thought I saw a light. . .  
Duo: Yeah, us too. . .  
*Duo and Quatre continue to converse while Wufei stands aside. Feeling a cool wind blow past his ankles, he looks down to   
see the returning haze.*  
Quatre: Wufei, what's wrong?  
Wufei: Look down.  
Quatre: Oh great, the fog's returning.  
Duo: Can this get any weirder?  
*The three Gundam pilots suddenly hear something that sounds like a muffled cry. Wufei proceeds to give Duo the patented   
Death Glare®.*  
Duo: Don't gimme that look! It's not like it's my fault!!  
Wufei: Baka! Have you stopped to think that maybe, just maybe somehow what we say affects what happens??  
Duo: . . . no.  
Quatre: You guys, we need to go see that is!  
Duo: Or what that is.  
Quatre: That may just be Trowa.  
Duo *shrugging*: Well, I guess that we'd might as well go and see who that is. The sooner we find out, the better.  
*With that, the three of them walk in the direction of the sounds. After several minutes of blind navigation, they find the source   
of the sounds.*  
Quatre: It's Trowa!   
*Quatre immediately unties and ungags him.*  
Trowa: You guys need to get out of here as quickly as possible!  
Duo: Why?  
Trowa: No time to explain--you must leave now!!  
*A dim light illuminates the area. Several other lights come on. The four pilots find themselves in a large, plain room*  
Wufei: At least we can see now. . .  
Trowa: Oh no, it's happening!!  
Duo: Yeesh, do you have a phobia of light or something?!  
Trowa: You don't understand, Duo--  
*Suddenly four large spotlights appear out of nowhere.*  
Duo *looking up*: Eh? What are those for?  
*The spot lights come on simultaneously, leaving Duo near blindness.*  
Duo *running around in circles like a decapitated chicken*: Ow!! My eyes!! I'm blind!! I'm blind!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
*Duo continues to running around screaming.*  
Wufei *shaking his head*: Idiot. . .  
*Evil laughter is heard. The room begins to slowly change shape, becoming a swirling mass of color. When everything stops,   
Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa find themselves in a place with very psychedelic walls.*  
Duo: That was. . .scary. . .  
*Duo jumps back as two large platforms burst out of the ground. A silhouette of a woman could be seen on top of the one to   
the far left.*  
Quatre: Who's that??  
Trowa *terrified*: It's. . .her!  
*Dramatic pause. A stage light situated right above the woman is turned on, flooding her in a pale golden glow. The woman   
has long brown hair that is pulled up in a glittery black scrunchie. She is wearing a leather skirt with a matching vest and a white  
sleeveless shirt. She is holding a microphone.*  
Wufei *dryly*: And 'her' would refer to. . .?  
Quatre *thinking*: She looks kind of. . .familiar. . . *speaking* Hey guys, does she remind you of anybody?  
Duo *shrugging*: A crazed J-pop singer?  
Quatre *sweatdrop*: Not exactly what I had in mind. . .  
Trowa: No, this is much, much scarier. . .  
Quatre: How so?  
Woman: Because I am--  
*The woman is abruptly cut off by the whining of a teenage girl.*  
Girl: Heeerrrroooooo!!!! Where are you?? Oh Heeeeerrroooo!!!  
Quatre: Relena?!  
Duo *hiding behind Trowa*: Trowa, you were right, this is scary!  
Trowa: But I wasn't talking about her. . .  
*Relena runs up to the pilots, completely oblivious to the mysterious woman, the multicolored scenery, and the two platforms.*  
Relena: Have any of you seen Heero or Dorothy?   
*All the pilots look at each other.*  
Quatre: Um, Relena--  
Duo: Look, we have our own problems right now.  
Relena *crestfallen*: What could be more important than finding my Heero??  
Duo: Well there's finding out the identity of that creepy lady up there. . .  
*Relena looks up at the woman.*  
Relena: Oh. What's so important about her?  
Quatre: She may be the clue to finding out the whereabouts of Dorothy and Heero.  
Relena: How? She looks like an ordinary J-pop singer to me. . .  
Trowa: She is anything BUT ordinary.  
Duo: Then who is she?!  
Woman: You don't recognize me, Maxwell?  
*Duo whips around, smacking Wufei in the face with his meter-long braid.*  
Wufei: ACK!! Injustice!! How dare you strike me with that vile thing--  
Duo: Wu-man, can it.  
Wufei *pulling a katana from the hyperspace that is always strangely present in animes*: Take that back, Maxwell!  
*Duo pulls out a scythe. The two begin to battle.*  
Quatre *to the woman*: How did you know who we are?  
Trowa: She's evil, I tell you! Pure evil!  
Quatre: But who is she??  
Woman: I am your worst nightmare. I--  
Everyone (including Wufei & Duo, who have momentarily stopped fighting): Will you just get on with it?  
Woman: Fine, if you're gonna be like that. . .  
Quatre *in his typical innocent tone*: Please, Miss? We're sorta tired of the whole cryptic thing. . .  
Woman: Oh, all right. . .I am--  
*She stops to make sure there are no interruptions.*  
Woman *dramatically*: Lady Une--in my third, secret personality!!  
*Everyone but Wufei gasps.*  
Trowa *rocking back and forth*: The horror. . .  
Wufei: Oh please. . .  
Une: And now, for the true main event. . .  
*Une gestures dramatically to the platform to her right. Spotlights from above immediately come on, casting light down on the   
two shadowed figures on the platform. Everyone--Wufei included--stares wide-eyed at the scene before them. On the   
platform are Heero and Dorothy. Dorothy is in red leather pants and a black halter top. Her eyebrows are plucked and   
actually (gasp!!) look remotely normal, and it appears that she is wearing about two pounds of body glitter. Heero is in black   
jeans, a   
black denim jacket, and a navy blue tank top with sunglasses. Both have microphones.*  
Quatre: Uhh....  
Duo: What the huh??  
Wufei: I knew he was a weakling. . .  
Trowa: It's even worse than I feared!  
Relena: What have you done to them??  
Une: They have been. . . *grins evilly* . . . transformed. . .  
Wufei *sarcastically*: Oooooooooooo. . .  
Une *dramatically--yet again*: Behold, I present to you. . .Two-Mix!!  
*Everyone facefaults.*  
Everyone: NANI?!?!?!  
Une *To Heero and Dorothy*: Hit it!!  
*Yet again, two more lights come on, this time casting Heero and Dorothy in a shimmering light. Everything is suddenly in slo-  
mo. Out of nowhere, thousands of sparkles and glittering cherry blossoms appear, causing Duo to sneeze uncontrollably.*  
Heero & Dorothy *singing with absolute perfection*: I feel your love reflection. . .  
*Everyone sweatdrops and backs away.*  
Duo: This is not happening. . .  
Quatre: This is just wrong!  
Trowa: This is more terrifying than the Zero System!  
Relena *starry-eyed*: This is so beautiful. . .  
*The guys all sweatdrop.*  
*After being treated to a serenade of White Reflection, Heero and Dorothy jump down from the platform, a trail of sparkles   
following their slo-mo decent. The two land perfectly on their feet. Relena quickly runs up to Heero.*  
Relena: Oh Heero, that was beautiful! Forget about causing my demise, I just want you to promise you'll sing to me forever. . .  
Quatre: Riiiiiiight. . .  
*Duo makes gagging noises.*  
Heero *to the pilots*: Guys, we need to talk. . .  
*Everyone casts a fleeting glance at each other.*  
Heero: I believe that I have found my purpose in life--and it has nothing to do with war or bloodshed. . .No, this is much more   
peaceful, more gentle.   
Duo *worried*: Easy, Heero, we can find help. . .I'm sure we can get the doctors to fix you right up. . .everything'll be okay. . .  
Heero *chuckles*: Oh Duo, you don't understand. My life now has a purpose. . . *Background music to 'Just Communication'   
quietly begins to start up.*  
Trowa: Does anyone hear that?  
Heero: My purpose is to stay here and. . .to sing!  
*Just Communication starts up in full swing. Everybody give Une--who is standing by enjoying the moment--the Death Glare®.*  
Relena *crying*: You monster!!  
Duo: You've made him into Heero "Cream Puff" Yuy!  
Wufei: How do you know it was Une's fault?  
Relena *with red eyes & fangs*: How dare you talk that way about my Heero! I ought to rip of that pig tail and stuff it down   
your throat--  
*Relena gets about two and a half nanoseconds away from decking Wufei, but is restrained by Duo and Trowa. She continues   
to scream angrily at Wufei.*  
*Dorothy and Heero begin to sing White Reflection again. More sparkles start to fall, causing Duo to start sneezing again.   
Relena is still trying to kill Wufei while being restrained. Une is laughing maniacally. The bizarre scene is too much for poor   
Quatre, and he fears that he may go insane.*  
Quatre: How do I get out of here??  
Une: You can't--you shall be trapped here for an eternity, having to endure Dorothy and Heero's singing! *She begins to laugh  
maniacally again.*  
*Dorothy briefly stops singing and practically glides up to him.*  
Dorothy: Don't worry, Quatre, you'll like it here. . .  
*A cloud of hearts begins to build up about around the two.*  
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*Quatre suddenly sits up and finds himself in his room surrounded by Noin, Sally Po, Wufei, Heero, Duo, and Trowa.*  
Quatre: W-what happened. . .?  
*Voices are heard down the hall. Relena walks into the room, followed by Dorothy, who is carrying a cup of peppermint tea.*  
Relena: Oh thank goodness, you're finally awake!  
Noin: You've been out for about two hours.  
Quatre: What happened? The last thing I remember is sitting come up here to look for a book and blacking out. . .  
Sally Po *sighing*: And that is why you should never ever ever have Duo's homemade Baklava Surprise Pocky. . . *eyes Duo  
menacingly*  
Duo: How was I supposed to know that it would do that?? I just wanted to try my hand at the preparing something exotic.  
Relena: At least nothing worse happened!  
Quatre *shakes his head*: It was a dream. . .  
Relena: What are you talking about?  
*Quatre opens his mouth to speak, but decides against it.*  
Quatre: Oh, nothing. . .it's probably just a side effect of the Pocky.  
Trowa: We should probably go so that he can get some rest. . .  
Duo: Yeah, good idea. Uh, sorry about the Pocky. From now on I'll just test everything on Heero. I'm sure it won't affect   
him--OW!!  
Heero: Hn.   
*Everyone files out of the room.*  
Dorothy *handing Quatre the tea*: Get well soon. *kisses him on the cheek*  
*She gets up to leave, humming softly. Quatre is about to fall asleep when he realizes something.*  
Quatre: Dorothy. . .come here.  
Dorothy *walks over to him*: Yes?  
*Quatre's eyes widen as he tries to suppress his shock.*  
Quatre *speaking hesitantly*: Uh. . .since when did you tweeze your eyebrows. . .?  
Dorothy *shrugging*: I just decided to go for a different look. Is something wrong?  
Quatre: No, not at all. . .  
Dorothy *smiles*: I'll talk to you later.  
*Dorothy gets up and leaves, now singing White Reflection. Quatre stares out the window before finally taking a sip of his tea.   
After a few seconds, Quatre hears muffled sounds coming from the adjacent room, which is Heero's room.*  
Quatre *thinking*: I wonder what Heero's doing in there. . .it's not like him to play loud music.  
*Quatre gets up and puts his ear to the wall, and soon regrets it. He can barely hear what Heero is saying, but one clear,   
perfectly sung phrase sticks out. . .*  
Heero: Egaite harukana, Never Ending Story. . .  
Quatre *gasps, eyes widening*: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
===SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE EAST===  
  
*Rashid is fishing through a refrigerator in the Winner's estate looking for a midnight snack.*  
Rashid *hearing a faint sound*: Hmm. . .that sounds a bit like Master Quatre. *continues looking through the fridge* Ooo,   
baklava!!  
  
~*~*End*~*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
